Liliana Accolti
Known Information Liliana Accolti, as far as she can tell you, is twenty-three, from Dace, and a lover of the written word. Though her accent doesn't sound like most Dacians, and she is rarely, if ever, seen with a mask, she is still very proud of her home. She Returned rather recently, in the evening, cool and dark. Beset upon by monsters, she didn't seem to be afraid of them at all -- rather, she was attempting to take copious notes in the dying light, so she wouldn't forget the way they looked. Rather quickly, she was introducing herself to quite a few people, and wiggling her way into as many conversation as she could. It doesn't seem as though she remembers much. She can tell you where she's from, tell you about her mother and sisters, about her death at the hands of the man she still calls her best friend. Despite her rather fragile appearance and sensibilities, she doesn't seem bothered by most of the commotion -- even the grotesque -- that seems to happen around her. She can be found, most times, in the tavern, scribbling furiously into her little lilac notebook, or reading some new romance novel. Liliana is also happy to lend her reading and writing skills to any who need them. Status No Pins Allies * Willow * Gaius Atrais * Katerina de Luca * Hiccup * Fae Croquet League * Most everyone! * Sgt. Caedon * The Book Club * Karnakka Enemies * Haters of the Written Word Obituaries N/A Rumors * If you ask politely, you may be allowed to see or touch her lacy underthings * She often has sweets nearby, and will share them with those who are nice to her * She has absolutely no scars, anywhere on her body * Some say there is something darker looming in her pretty eyes, and she knows more than she says * The glasses are just for show, she doesn't need them to see * She seems to have found a muse in a certain, sparkly-eyed Fae * Harems. Harems everywhere * She is everyone's wife. Everyone's. * Liliana does not in fact wear clothes, instead they are a magical illusion. * Rumor has it she flashes her underlovelies because she is seeking the chosen one who will see the secret message written on them * Liliana is V * Her safe word is "butterscotch" Quotes * "Can I ask you just one itsy bitsy question?" * "I read this poem once..." * "Well, back home in Dace..." Character Inspirations * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) * Jester (Critical Role) Soundtrack Link to Spotify Playlist * Primadonna - Marina and the Diamonds ** "Beauty queen on a silver screen Living life like I'm in a dream I know I've got a big ego I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though" * Pretty Girl - Maggie Lindemann ** "I can swear, I can joke, I say what's on my mind If I drink, if I smoke I keep up with the guys And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world Fuck your ribbons and your pearls 'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl"